1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communications device, a non-transitory computer-readable medium and a method, and more particularly to a mobile communications device, a non-transitory computer-readable medium and a method of configuring a home screen of a mobile communications device, activating an update of a home screen of a mobile communications device, and/or navigating between a plurality of different views of a home screen of a mobile communications device.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventionally, a user interface of a handheld mobile electronic device includes a home screen with soft or hardwired button dedicated to bringing the user back to the home screen such that regardless of which way the user navigates, the user can always have a starting point of reference. Based on the starting point of reference, that is, the home screen, a user may access various applications and obtain different information from a variety of different sources or through different applications. However, as the number of application significantly grows, the volumes of information from these applications also grow tremendously, which makes it more difficult to manage.